tower_unitefandomcom-20200215-history
Condo Building Tools
There are various different tools you can use to build in your Condo or change the weather and items you can use. Before you place items, you have to buy them from stores. Tools Build Modes Knowing how to place items is very important for using the tools. There are two build modes you can use to place items. Simple= This is the easiest build mode, and the one enabled by default when you enter your Condo. *Open your item inventory by pressing and holding Q. *Click and drag one of your items off of the inventory and onto a surface. *You can rotate the item by using the scroll wheel, and you can move it again by clicking and dragging it. |-| Advanced= The advanced build mode is similar to map editors like Hammer, and is useful for making things like buildings easily. The toggle button is located to the top left of your item inventory. *When the advanced build mode is enabled, your cursor is always on screen and noclip is always enabled. *Press Q to move up and E to move down. *Hold right click to rotate the camera. *You can also toggle surface editing. Editing Various things you can edit the properties of. Surfaces= Hold Q and right click a surface to change its properties. *You can change a surface's material, material scale/offset, and color. *You can also put .png and .jpg images on a surface. *Almost every surface in every Condo is editable. |-| Items= Hold Q and right click on an item to edit, stash, sell, or lock them from being edited. *You can edit most items' color. *Some items are more unique than others. *For example, items marked as 'Canvas' display .jpg and .png images, and items marked as 'Workshop' can turn into items uploaded to Tower Unite's Steam Workshop. |-| Lights= When you hold Q and right click, some light bulb icons will appear to show where light sources are. Right click on one to change the properties of the light. *You can change the function, color, and brightness of lights. *If an item is or has a light, you can edit the properties of that too. Equippable Tools Various equippable tools you can use to quickly edit parts of your Condo. Quick Scaler= The Quick Scaler lets you scale items up and down quickly. *Left click to scale up and right click to scale down. *Press R to reset scale. *Pressing C lets you change the scale factor. |-| Copycat= The Copycat lets you copy an item's properties and either apply them to another item or make a duplicate of the selected item. *Right click an item to select it. *Then, either left click another item or surface to copy its properties. *Or, press R and left click on a surface to duplicate the item. |-| Stasher= The Stasher lets you quickly stash items into your inventory. *Left click on an item to stash it. |-| Targeter= The Targeter lets you change the properties of items like light strings or teleporters. *Right click an item to select it. *Then, left click on where you want its target to be. Gizmos If you left click on an item, gizmos appear that you can use to move and rescale models more precisely. There are 3 types of Gizmos. You can use the gizmos by dragging the 3 arrows or using the menu that appears on the top right of your screen. Move= Moves the selected item. Useful for moving items long distances quickly or moving items up and down. |-| Rotate= Rotates the selected item. Useful for rotating items in more exact angles than using the scroll wheel. |-| Scale= Scales the selected item. You can scale the X, Y, or Z axes individually to how big you want them to be. Miscellaneous Tools Tools that mostly edit things besides the items, such as the weather. These are all accessible through the Settings tab of the scoreboard (press+hold Tab). Permissions= This tab allows you to view and change permissions. Overall General changes you can make. *Change your Condo's server name *Opt into Pixeltail's moderation backend (players banned by Pixeltail can't join) *Change join permissions (Public, Friends Only, Singleplayer) Items All items you can toggle the use of. *Jetpacks *Edibles *Instruments *Light Switches *Laser Pointers *Potions *Speed Boosts (speed shoes, etc.) *Magic Trampolines Banned Players Players you've banned. *Ban players from your Condo by putting in their Steam ID or their 64-bit ID. |-| Environment= The Environment tab allows you to change your Condo's weather and time of day. Day/Night Cycle Settings for the Sun and Moon. *Toggle (Turns the day/night cycle on or off) *Time of Day (Noon, Midnight, or Slider) *Sun Angle (Slider) *Moon Angle (Slider) *Moon Intensity (Slider) Weather Cycler Settings to change how the weather changes over time. *Random Weather Cycle (Toggle) *Cycle Random Weather by Probability (Toggle) *Weather Transition Duration (0.1 to 3600 seconds) *Weather Cycle Interval (1 to 3600 seconds) Weather Presets Several presets for weather. Weather Configuration Manually change the weather. *Clouds (Slider) *Fog (Slider) *Rain (Slider) *Thunder (Slider) *Hail (Slider) *Snow (Slider) *Wind (Slider) |-| Item Finder= The item finder shows a list of every item that you've placed in your condo and how far away from you they are. You can also stash items back into your inventory through the item finder. Category:Condo